


A Lifetime of Choices

by Little Grey Gargoyle (silasfinch)



Series: Our Choices [5]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Julia Montague Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/Little%20Grey%20Gargoyle
Summary: The Proposal Fic or Julia tussles with doubts and the climate of Iceland.





	A Lifetime of Choices




_If I profane with my unworthiest hand_   
_This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:_   
_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_   
_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss -_   
_William Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet_

I always make plans.

Whatever our puff piece biographies say nobody falls into politics without an affinity for goal setting or an eye to the future. A career in the law and recent life events have taught me that some flexibility is essential for happiness, almost fundamental to survival. The thought of no longer serving in politics would have been inconceivable even six years ago.

"Has the once fearsome Julia Montague been tamed?" is one of the more common headlines.

The answer is of course not - you need to ask my opponents in court or extreme members of either side of the house who threaten this hard-won political stability. I've fallen into the role of 'unofficial' whip and fixer in parliament, keeping the divisions from getting the problematic levels that prolonged the Globel FInancial Crisis and other extreme events. Surprisingly working in shadows suits me quite well.

Truthfully the idea of my relationship with David lasting long enough to become 'boring' to the tabloids is still a baffling milestone. Even with all the changes in my life, I am not going to leave such an important event to chance or the whim of fate.

"You should consider different allies in your masterplan, love" David offers between laughter as he is glancing between his retreating children and me.

"What makes you think we are up to anything?" I say using my best neutral politics voice.

"I love my children dearly, but neither of them has a future in her Majesty's Secret Service. By the time I was their age, my nickname was the stone face and alike" David jokes.

"That doesn't mean we are in cahoots, love."

David doesn't believe me of course not nor does he start an interrogation. The secrets between us no longer the dangerous kind. In fact I think he enjoys the fact our relationship is developing seperate from him or Vicky. It feels like such progress that they trust me with the two lovely kids who adapt to so much change with grace. 

   
1) The Setting

I am not hiring horses or a troop of ballerinas from Paris much to Ella disappointment.

Charlie is a hero-worship phase now that David is a regular fixture in his life. Therefore he wants full military honors and brass band.

I have the means to do so and would happily drain my trust fund to make David happy and erase some of the tension and guilt that still lingers in his gaze sometimes. Money can't buy happiness or psychological wellness but an abundance of cash can sooth many acts or uncertainties. However, I will save my resources for convincing him to take an extended honeymoon somewhere warm for the sake of both our joints.

I have to clash with his frugal socialist principles sparingly.

This house that we have built together feels like such a haven I wouldn't dream of proposing anywhere else. The children and dog are everywhere, and David's objects fit neatly with mine, from toothbrushes to old walking shoes by the door. I love the artwork he brings down from Scotland. He has a side of the bed, and we share tea when the nightmares come.

"What if he doesn't say yes? This exercise will be truly mortifying" I worry to Ells over ice cream and cake.

The teenage gives me a haughty look as if I was being a silly adult again and not understanding a basic concept. She gave me a similar look when I asked who the latest boyband was, apparently boy bands went out in the early 00s.

"Of course he will - don't be silly Julia."

Somehow the absolute faith of a child is more comforting than anything else that day, worth the carbohydrates.

 

2) Permission

Relations with David's family aren't as good as he hopes and isn't as bad as I feared.

His family finds me truly baffling on multiple levels even if they didn't regularly subscribe to the papers or online journals. My complicated and inconsistent record with the army is sin enough, plus Vicky was a girl they could understand. David isn't especially close to his extended family but is making an effort as part of the healing process so I will too - in gradual steps.

"You are going to WHAT?"

Vicky's reaction is almost theatrical, and she spits out a relatively decent amount of wine. We are standing together waiting for the kids to start a play that is likely to be as bad as the last three. The intermission is an excellent opportunity to stretch our legs and talk to Vicky alone.

"Propose to David - I'm going to head to Scotland next week- are any obscure traditions I need to be aware of?"

"Christ you are brave."

"Just be prepared to have late nights and loud debates - they already suspect you this won't make a huge difference" she predicts helpfully.

"and you..." I ask hesitatingly

"We are never going to be close friends Julia - I disagree with everything you stand for and believe in, right down to your shoes but you helped bring David back to the kids and keep a respectful distance. As long as we don't get matching parent teeshirts and Christmas photos, circa Oprah, we'll be fine."

  
3) Method

I chose an obscure anniversary of sorts that David most likely won't even remember as the date to propose.

There was a moment when I was recovering amid all the pain, confusion and indignity when I finally felt secure in David's love for me and the notion that we may have a future together beyond sexual compatibility and mutual desperation. It was during yet another awful round of rehabilitation when my weak muscles barely made it past step five- the walking bars felt miles long rather than less than two metres.

" You can do it, Julia - walk to me, my darling. Let's get you walking in the Highlands before long."

I don't remember the pain or the aggravation I remember David standing at the other end of the bars a beaming smile on his face. He caught me when my legs gave out a whispered encouragement into my sweaty hair. He talks about plans and time together.

  
David has fallen in love with French cuisine and the little French restaurant near the rehabilitation hospital. So naturally, I plead with the chef to come to London and prepare a meal. He loves David so agrees willingly, by chance he is near London anyway.

Ella loving prepares a slideshow of photographs and memories that are so beautiful it makes me cry. We do look like a family in the making complete with holidays and silly moments that mean everything and nothing at the same time.

The playlist for background music is a mixture of his favourites and few Scottish ballads just for fun. Because my love is so security conscious, I won't flood the place with candles due to the fire danger. Instead, I settle for mood lighting.

Perhaps most significantly I have taken the next week off so we can celebrate with the kids and possible prepare for the media fallout. I still don't trust the description of most people.

 4) The Logistics

"This is rather exciting much better than Rodger sharing cigars with your father as if they were celebrating Ascot races."

Mother frequently makes references between my current relationship and my last one. David still confuses her greatly, but she loves him and the children fiercely - it was always a private disappointment that she had a single child and I chose not to have any offspring of my own. We both know that Roger isn't the only one to blame - I put minimal effort into the marriage; in the end, one of my more spectacular failures.

Still bonding experiences like getting rings still feels fantastic. Mother and I become closer after my near-death experience and prolonged recovery.

"You are very brave for doing this - conventions still prevail when it comes to marriage" mothers frown after the sales clerk who blinks in surprise at our request.

There are many logistics to consider, fortunately, my ancestors which more minimalist than some of my colleagues and the ring is a simple gold band. I don't need to adapt a garish signet ring or trophy piece with conflict diamonds - it is masculine and plain- something that will blend in well and not draw attention to the man wearing it.

"Not really - our relationship is far from conventional, to begin with, and in all honesty, I think David will forget to ask me - not seeing the need for such ceremony" I explain before giving over the measurements for resizing.

 

5) Unexpected Divisions

All my planning is for nought because of a stubborn volcano in south Iceland.

Of course, I have sincere sympathy for the havoc that the geothermal event will cause, the people of that nation were just starting to recover from the devastating financial mismanagement. My problem lay in David's company sending him over there to advise on profiling traffickers who will take advantage of both the geography and instability.

"I'll be back next weekend - not sure about communication but leave a message at the office if you need to" David offers casually.

On the day of our engagement David will be thousands of miles away wearing about ten layers of clothing and eating about 20 varies of fish. Of course, everybody is understanding and offers to reschedule the meal and messages.

For the first time in my life, I am trying to control my urge to sulk and stamp my feet.

It helps that I am overwhelmed by tenderness watching David write out the list of my medications and the exact schedule for taking them complete with diagrams. I don't make many now, but the ones I'm on for pain and sleep are likely long term. I'm capable of remembering such details but David never entirely leaves his role of caretaker, and it makes him happy - not to mention the repairs he did to my car - just because it would worry him the whole flight.

"I was going to propose to you before that bloody volcano blew up" I blurt out suddenly in a strangely high voice.

David stares at me so startled he drops his pen and blinks at me for about a half a minute. His dark eyes were so expressive, its how I knew he felt more for me than professional boundaries would allow. The expression on his face is reminiscent of the first time I pulled him into the room only there is happiness mingled with the surprise.

"What?" he whispers not moving from his position at the table.

"I had a meal planned - Jean- Claude is in town especially to get your meal right, and Ella has done a slideshow - I have this whole speech ready," I explain in frustration.

David doesn't say anything merely watching me pace and carefully putting aside the medication chart so he can give me his full attention, which is something I suppose or not.

"Say something, David" I snap angrily.

Instead in takes long strides to reach me and pulls me into a long kiss - laughing at me between touches.

"Of course I will Julia" he whispers lifting me up and gently spinning me around, still mindful of my vertigo. My relief makes me giddy with delight even though I feel ridiculous being held up like a ballet dancer.

"I have 20 minutes - give me the cliff notes version."

Instead, I reach into the drawer and pull out a jewellery box handing it over with a grin.

"An engagement gift - will be useful in Iceland."

David is still laughing as he opens the box. He runs a hand over the silver campus that belongs to my father - it is from one of the Norweign expeditions around Europe. On the back, there is a simple French inscription that doesn't mess with the overall look.

"To guide your way home - always" he translates in a soft voice.

"Sentimental but.." I start to explain

David doesn't let me finish as he kisses away any doubts and makes short work of our clothes.

He needs to take a later flight to Iceland. 

  
***

 

"I can't believe all that planning goes to waste!"

David is watching me without bothering to conceal his amusement. A sure sign of our progress, given how we spent so many months playing such a game of cat and mouse - with the roles switching constantly. Sometimes it feels more of a miracle that we manage open communication than we are both relativity whole physically speaking.

"Aye, and they were lovely plans to be sure but did you need them? My answer was always going to be yes, even if you scribbled it on a post-it note at 3 am" David soothes his voice and accent thick from lack of sleep.

"I'll have you know the Montagues have perfectly fine monogrammed stationary no cheap scaps for me" I sniff in a mock indignant tone."

"Of course not, Ma'am."

"Ella is going to be so disappointed; She made me promise to send photos and everything" I bemoan coming to stand before him with a sigh but unable to stop the giddy thought of a planning a ceremony with him.

"If it makes you feel better you are welcome to propose again - I'm not against saying yes multiple times" he offers with a grin.

"I need you to wear a ring. I know its not overly practical with your job, and there are associations with the first time and Vicki, but mother has never forgiven me for not utilising some of my great grandfather's jewellery. Rodger insisted on Tiffany generic..."

"Julia stop rambling there is no need to reengage an argument in front of the privy council. I'll wear anything you want and proudly so. If the illustrious House of Montague will have me, I'll gladly have a symbol."  
David says soothingly as he pulls me down some that we are eye level.

"If that thy bent of love be honourable, / Thy purpose marriage, send me word tomorrow." he quotes with a teasing smile. We take turns trying to convince Charlie of the value of English literature.

"Let's hope we have a better fate than Bard's protagonists" I scold laughingly as he peppers my face with kisses.

"We survived plenty to get to this point - I think we a due to a time of peace and good fortune though I'll settle for keeping you safe and well as my wife" David whispers against my hair.

I reach into the pocket of my suit surprise to realise that my hands are shaking. The box feels heavy in my hands as I move it between us struggling with the small latch. The ring looks delicate in the velvet box, but David still holds his breath as hand its offers with a shaking smile.

The ring fits perfectly as the clerk promises, and David seems delighted by the unfamiliar weight.

 

 


End file.
